User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year At Bullworth: Part 4
By the start of the next week, following Michael's fight with Johnny the jealous lover boy, everything had been normal. As breakfest was underway the group all gathered in the cafeteria, with Michael and Charles entered in a friendly banter to end all friendly banters. "Well, you see Charles was over there drunk as a motherfucker, not helping me as a leather jacket-toting badboy was beating my face in." Michael retold the story, whilst having to relent from breaking up into laughter. "You could've called on me for assistence!" Charles retorted. "Dude, I had to carry home." Michael stated. "You were so drunk you couldn't even walk." He joked, and the whole group roared with laughter. Even shy little Edgar was laughing at Michael's facetious nature, and he was the most quiet member of the group. Finally Michael noticed Tad coming into the room, with his rich posse. They sauntered over to the table that Michael and his friends were at. "Michael!" He announced, which gathered the attention of anyone within earshot. "I have it under the impression that you vandalized my precious car." He said. "Hey, like you can't pay to repair it." Michael remarked. Finally Tad came over and slammed his fist on the table, which startled everyone. "Look at this short little shit, getting all pensive." Michael sarcastically remarked, forcing a laugh from everyone in the cafeteria. At this point Michael noted that Edgar had snuck off elsewhere to avoid being detected by his 'faction'. Michael rose from his seat and looked down on Tad. "Is there something you want to try, little boy?" Michael taunted him, Charles had Michael's back on this. Tad didn't seem even remotely imposed by this. Michael noticed Parker was with them, and he didn't even seem to care for his previous friendship with Michael at this point. At this point Patrick Davidson joined Michael and Charles, and finally the Preps decidely went the other way. Michael, Patrick, and Charles all took their seats. "Those rich fucks." Charles muttered. "Hey, it's alright." Bradi made a move to appease her friend, though Charles still held that grim look on his face. Michael knew of this look better than anyone. He had that look on his face when he challenged the assistant principal to a fight and nearly beat his brains in. "Where's Edgar?" Jimmy asked. "He went off to go hide with his rich assholes." Charles replied, pulsating with rage. "Hey, Edgar isn't one of them." Bradi attempted to ease his anger. She wasn't like Nicole in that respect, who could pacify a lion from consuming a gazelle, but she was surprisingly effective. Just seeing Bradi do this had reminded him of how Nicole always kept the gang together when she was around. Finally Michael rose from the bench and told everyone that he was to go on a walk, and after bidding them farewell left the lunchroom. Wandering down the steps of the main building the clouds had already blocked out the sun, leaving the area of Bullworth shrouded in a form of darkness, though Michael preferred it. For him the coming before the rainfall was his favorite time. As he walked up to the dorm he bumped Devin and almost stumbled to the ground. "Hey, watch it fucker. Want me to beat your ass again?" Devin taunted, he held that angry stare that only someone such as Devin could maintain. "I don't want to fight." Michael said, quietly. He was in no mood to fight. This time Devin and his friends began to assemble. Michael noticed that with Russell graduating many of the Bullies had formed into the rankings of Devin's group. Among them was Troy, Wade, and Tom. At this point Michael was keenly aware of what may happen next, the rivalry both Michael and Devin shared was too much to just let each other pass. Michael was too frustrated, and saddened to really be interested in fighting Devin. Still Devin appeared to use Michael's destitution to his own gain. "You got a fight." Devin stated, trying to insure his dominance. This rivalry between them was probably the most well known of the Bullworth rivalries at this stage. In many instances they beat each other to a bloody pulp and no clear winner could be made from these battles. Still the rivalry remained in full force and both of them were at each others throats still. Devin launched himself from the steps into a confrontational stance, his first strike was easily evaded by Michael but he was able to knock Michael to the ground with an inital strike, though he was unable to capitalize as Michael already rose to his feet. Michael did not take a combative role as he did not wish to fight at all. When Devin launched at him again Michael struck first, aiming to his legs, and sending him ass first to the pavement with a leg kick. Still Michael did not pursue, thus Devin took leverage of the situation and attempted tackle Michael to the ground, but this forceful endeavor was not met with success. Michael pursed his lips and could feel blood forming, he sighed, ''great, already bleeding. ''When Devin tried to lead the offensive again Michael lambasted him with a customary jab that landed squarely on his jaw. Devin had that posessed look in his eye, whereas Michael, despite being bloodied slightly, showed no signs of over-impulsive antics. Michael even chuckled which seemed to send Devin into a hysterical attack as he swung for broke, all strikes either maticulously evaded, or landed on shoulders and producing little effect. Michael launched a kick to his ribs, that sent him doubling over in pain for a moment before taking his stance again. Devin was tough, probably the toughest foe that he has ever fought previously, but a kick like that centered to the ribs could be the conclusive factor. "It's okay if you want to throw in the towel." Michael said, with an almost mocking expression. "Fuck you!" Devin spat, he took a glance at his clique members, who unwillingly decided to jump into the fray at this point. Tom always threw caution to the win and as such Michael dispatched of him quickly with strikes. Wade was vicious, actually catching Michael with a punch but Michael struck him with a knee that ended his fight. Finally Devin intervened, throwing Michael against the wall and landing heavy punches after heavy punches, Michael was bloodied, his nose broken. When Patrick Davidson jumped between them Michael was already to the point of being concussed. Patrick had tossed Devin to the ground and began to hit him. The only support Michael had was the stone wall to his back, after balancing himself he gripped Patrick and pulled him back, attempting to calm his friend. Devin was now bloodied from the raging blows that Patrick had landed. but he rose to his feet. When the Prefects interferred the conflict ended. Patrick slowly, but surely, lowered Michael to the steps to evaluate the damage. "Are you okay?" Asked Patrick as he was prodding. "Feel peachy," Michael joked, and they both laughed at this, though Patrick's was with worry. After Patrick slowly led his friend to the nurses office it was discovered that his nose was truly broken. ''Nicole is going to kill me. '' After getting his nose put back together, among other things he was discharged from the office. At the time of leaving the medical centre Charles, and Bradi had caught up with Patrick and Michael. "We are going to get that fucker back for this." Charles announced, he was full of vengence, and Patrick was as well. "No we are not." Michael sternly ordered, to the confusion of his friends. "We do not need this war sparking back up again. I'll heal and deal with him on a personal level, even get Jack to help maybe, but I don't want you guys involved again and getting hurt." He valiantly instructed. Glancing over his shoulder at Charles he was aware that Charles was probably going to disregard everything he just said, but the others would follow suit. Category:Blog posts